Love or Hate
by Taylor Masen
Summary: Edward,Rosalie,Alice,Lauren,and Jessica bulled Bella all throughout middle school. One day they took it too far. Three years later Bella comes back as a vampire ready to put them in their place with the help of her new siblings Emmettt and Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Isabella" Edward Masen called out. I just kept walking hoping that they would leave me alone. They would include Rosalie, Alice, Lauren, and Jessica. The school bullies.

Rosalie Hale has long blonde hair that comes to mid back. Piercing blue eyes that are as hard as steel that makes you want to die on the spot. Rosalie does not hold back at all when it comes to me saying that I'm a worthless piece of shit and does not deserve to live.

Alice Brandon is short pixie like with short black hair that spikes up in all directions. She also has soft gray eyes that show that she does not like bullying me but does it because she is afraid of the consequences. Alice is the least of my problems she helps out sometimes with the smaller stuff but other then that she does not help instead sometimes she helps me out after they leave.

Lauren and Jessica are exactly the same with bleached blonde hair, blue eyes, and everything about them is fake. They just stand in the background laughing and making fun of me. They are the least of my problems.

Finally the leader of it all is Edward Masen. Edward is the leader of the school and a womanizer. With messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes all they girls fall at his feet and worship him while all the boys want to be friends with him hoping to land a hot girl. Edward is the biggest problem at school. He hits, kicks, and punches me all the time without blinking an eye. Edward Masen is the most horrible man to ever exist.

"Yo Swan I called your name" Edward said once he caught up with me.

"And" I replied turning to him with my eyebrows raised. At that I felt a sharp sting across my face and gasps all around the school. Edward never hurt me in public for some reason.

"Don't you ever question me got it Swan" Edward growled out.

"Whatever" I said and started to walk away. But before I had a chance to get away a hand clamped around my wrist in an iron steel grasp and spun me around then I felt a piercing pain in my stomach and then I went flying back into the lockers. I looked only to come face to face with Rosalie Hale.

"Don't you dare ever talk to him like that freak" Rosalie shouted at me. I just nodded too scared now to stand up for myself. I looked past Rosalie's shoulder to see Edward smirking, Lauren and Jessica pointed laughing at me and Alice looked at me with worry in her eyes. I shot Alice a small smile then stood up and walked to English. There were times like this that wondered why I even put up with this I could just report then to my father. My father Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police of this small town called Forks. If he ever figured out that I was being bullied there would be some pretty heavy fines and possible jail for harassment. I just don't want everyone to think that if they mess with me that I will go run to daddy and they will get in trouble, no I want people to treat me like a normal human being.

**End of the Day**

As I was walking through the empty parking lot someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. What I saw scarred the crap out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I saw Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, and Lauren.

"Hi Swan" Rosalie said grinning sadistically.

"What do you want" I asked in a bored voice to cover up my fear.

"For you to respect us" Edward replied.

"Do you remember who my dad is" I asked with my eyebrows raise. When I finished my sentence I saw fear struck them.

"You wouldn't dare" Jessica spat.

"Watch me" I said then spun on my heel and started to walk to my truck. But of course I wasn't allowed to leave. One of them, I think Rosalie, pushed me to the ground. After that all hell broke lose they started to punch and kick.

After what felt like days they finally stopped and walked away laughing hysterically. I felt sore all over and I knew that I was losing blood fast. Then out of nowhere a guy with blonde hair and golden eyes appeared in front of me.

"Help" I croaked out "Please." Then I felt a searing pain in my neck then it felt like I was on fire. I let out a blood curdling scream then passed out.

After what felt like an eternity the fire stopped. I opened my eyes and was shocked at how good my vision was. I slowly sat up and looked around the room only to notice three guys and one women standing near the door smiling at me.

"Who are you" I asked shyly. The guy that I recognized from that night stepped forward.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and our sons Emmett and Jasper and you are" Carlisle asked me.

"My name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella" I said smiling sweetly at them.

"Hi Bella" Emmett said grinning widely at me.

"Hey Emmett: I said chuckling.

"Bella can I ask you a question" Carlisle asked me nervously.

"Sure" I said shrugging.

"What happened to you when I found you.

"Someone beat me up" I mumbled.

"Who?"

"Some bullies named Rosalie, Jessica, Lauren, and Edward."

"Wait a minute" Jasper interrupted "A boy was hitting you." I just nodded, everyone looked shocked at what I said.

"Does he do it to other girls" Esme asked worried.

"Not before but now that I'm gone he is going to find someone else to pick on" I said sighing.

"Wait a minute what am I because I know that I'm not human" I asked curiously.

"You are a vampire" Emmett said not beating around the bush. My mouth fell open in shock. Everyone was getting worried except for Jasper who looked perfectly fine.

"I'm…..a vvvampire" I stuttered out. Everyone just nodded.

"Does that mean that I have to kill humans" I asked scarred that I would have to kill someone with a whole life ahead of them.

Carlisle just smiled then said "You don't have to we drink animals blood instead of humans."

"That sounds better" I smiled.

"Does your throat burn" Jasper asked worriedly. That confused me but my throat did not hurt.

"No" I said confused.

"That's weird" Carlisle mumbled.

"Why is it supposed to burn" I asked.

"When your throat burns that means that you are thirsty" Jasper explained

"So I'm just not thirsty right now, what's the problem with that" I asked.

"As a newborn we can't control our thirst and are constantly hunting to keep our self under control" Jasper paused "it takes about a year until we have our thirst under control." I was shocked at how long it would take for me to have my thirst under control. I know understood at how much I was going to have to give up in order being a vampire and I was going to try make the best of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

**3 years later**

Right now my family and I are heading back to Forks, Washington my home town. Our story is that I and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme children and Jasper is Carlisle dead sister's kid. I can't wait to get revenge on Edward, Rosalie, Jessica, and Lauren. They are the worst people alive I have never meet meaner people in all my life and I hope I don't.

"Bella hurry your skinny little ass up" Emmett bellowed up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys and ran down the stairs.

"Jeeze calm down we got fifteen minutes until school" I said rolling my eyes and my brother.

"Yes but we still have to get our schedule and compare you silly willy" Emmett teased.

"And we will get there in two minutes not even" Jasper said shooting me a smile. With that we ran to the car. When I saw my baby a Corvette CR1 with leather inerter and midnight blue paint. This was my favorite car of all time; it was one of the fattest cars in the whole world (which is true).

"Lets get this show on the road" Emmett said gleefully when we got in the car.

"Hell yea" Jasper also said with a gleeful smile. I just had to roll my eyes at my brothers' antics. I turned on the radio with Jason Derulo Ridin Solo blasting throughout the car speakers. We arrived in the school parking lot in a couple minutes and parked in the farthest spot away from the main entrance to make a scene like we always do. When we got out of our cars simultaneously and all the chattering around us stopped. We walked in perfect slow motion to the main office. We walked through the front door only to be met with an ugly office that is in need of a paint job.

"Hi my name is Isabella Cullen and this is my older brother Emmett Cullen and our cousin Jasper Whitlock" I said smiling sweetly to the secretary.

"Of course, my name is Mrs. Cope and here are your schedules" she said handing us the papers "and make sure that you get these slips signed by your teachers and give it back to me at the end of the day."

"Thank you" Jasper said smiling sweetly at her. When we got outside we looked at our schedules:

_English- Mr. Banner_

_Spanish- Mrs. Friedman_

_Math- Miss. Anderson_

_Science- Mr. Vaughan_

_Social Studies- Mr. Powers_

_Lunch_

_Biology- Miss. Kelly_

_Gym- Coach Clapp_

I noticed that it was similar to my old schedule here. I looked at Jaspers and Emmett's and noticed that we only shared Gym and Lunch together.

"See you guys at lunch" I called back as I started to go towards my locker number 118. When I got there I dialed my combination and dumped my stuff in there, grabbed my English stuff and headed to class.

I got there and noticed that I was the first person there. I walked up to Mr. Banner and introduced myself to him.

"Hi my name is Isabella Cullen but please call me Bella" I said smiling sweetly at him while handing him slip so that he could sign it.

"Hi there Bella" he said smiling at me with a dazed look in his eye "please sit anywhere class is starting in five minutes" he gave me back my slip and I took a seat in the back of the room near the window. Slowly people started walking in and shooting curiously glances at me. Next thing I know someone sits next to me. I turn to see the person and only realized that it was Alice Brandon sitting next to me.

"Hi my name is Alice Brandon nice to meet you" she said shooting me a bright smile.

"Hey Alice nice to see you again" I said chuckling. She cocked her head to the side looking confused.

"What is your name and sorry that I don't remember you" she said looking confused and sorry.

"It's alright" I said shooting her a smile which lighten her up a little bit "my name is Bella Swan." Her mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh my gosh" she squealed "it's so good to see you again" she through her arms around me in a life threating hung. I chuckled and hugged her back; I had missed Alice so much. She was a nice caring and loving girl and was very hyper and addicted to shopping.

"Miss you too Alice" I said being honest.

"Really" she asked looking shocked probably thinking that I was going to reject her.

"Of course you never did anything to me" I said my eyes starting to darken and the thoughts of what they did to me "by the way I go by Cullen instead of Swan now"

"Why"

"Carlisle and Esme adopted me into their family" I said smiling at the thought of my new parents.

"Wow" she said looking shocked "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I figured out that I had an older brother named Emmett when they adopted me and then there is our step-cousin Jasper" I said repeating our story from memory.

"Wow, I wish I had an older brother" Alice said with a sigh.

"If I like you enough he will consider you has a sister" I said feeling sorry for her "also he looks scary but he is a big teddy bear on the inside unless you mess with his family."

"Why would he look scary" Alice questioned me.

"You'll see" I said just as the bell rang.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch with your family" Alice said giving me the puppy dog eyes and pouting a little.

"Sure" I said shooting her a smile "but let me clear with my family."

"Ok see you at lunch" Alice said walking out of classroom. Little did I know that was the biggest mistake I ever made.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. I was wondering if anyone wants to be my beta. I really need someone who is experienced. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lunch time finally rolled around and I was meeting up with Jasper and Emmett at my locker. When I finally got there, I noticed that they were goofing and joking around with each other. To the humans it looked like they were fighting, but I knew better. They were just kidding. When I finally got there I had to clear my throat in order to get  
their attention. They stopped play-fighting and smiled sheepishly at me. 

"What would Esme say if you two got called down to the principal's office  
again?" I said, raising my eyebrows. 

"Take away the Wii," Emmett suggested. 

"Take away my books," Jasper added. 

I rolled my eyes at them and said: "No, she would kill you guys. Remember what happened last time?" They both shuddered at the memory and if possible they got paler. 

"Come on, let's go get lunch," I said before another fight could break out. 

"Sounds good," Emmett said as we started to walk. 

"By the way, we are sitting with an old friend of mine, Alice Brandon, and her friends," I said. 

"Didn't she use to bully you?" Jasper asked. 

"No, she is the one that helped me out, but she left school early the day I got beat up."  
They just nodded, which meant that they were remembering what I use to say about her.  
We got to the Café doors and stopped, ready to make our entrance. I took a  
deep breath, opened up the doors in a swift movement and walked in. I  
was in the front and Emmett and Jasper were at my flanks.  
The chattering stopped around us as everyone silenced and stared at us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice waving us over and I changed our direction toward her.  
When we got there, we slid into the three seats and shot a smile toward Alice.  
But when I turned around, I was met with a horrible sight.

**I am so sorry that I took forever. I had a little case of writers block and it would mean a lot if you guys could give me some ideas. I hope to get my next chapter up soon. Again I am so sorry.**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N:**

** Hey guys. I need your help to know who Bella should get together with. If you go onto my profile there is a poll. It would help a lot if you guys could vote.**


	6. Authors Note 2

**A/N:**

** I am so sorry about the poll problem. It should be up now. If its not just tell me. Again I'm really sorry.**

**Taylor Masen**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I turned around I saw Edward Masen. I had to say, for a human he was pretty hot. With his messy bronze hair and sparkling emerald eyes, I could see what made girls fall for him. When he saw me, his smile was full blown and his eyes turned a shade darker of lust. 

"Hey there, sexy," Edward said in a husky voice. "Why don't we get to know each other a little better?" 

I shot him a glare and said: "I'd rather not do that with a man***." He looked completely shocked, like no one has ever turned him down. After a minute or two he finally regained his composer, but by that time I had turned around and was now talking to Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. He sat smoothly across from me next to two bleached blondes, and started to make out with one of them. I just rolled my eyes at him and turned to Emmett and Jasper. 

"Hey, do you guys want to go hiking after school?" I asked them. 

"Sure," Emmett answered. 

"Sounds perfect," Jasper added. "I haven't been hiking in a long time." I frowned when he said that. Even though I was the youngest to this life style, Jasper still had a hard time because of his past. 

"Jasper," I scolded him lightly. "Remember what happened last time?" 

"I'm sorry, but I completely forgot about…" Jasper said meekly. 

"Just try not to make it a habit, promise me," I pleaded with him. 

"Of course," he said, shooting me a smile. I smiled back at him and noticed that Edward was staring at me. 

"What are you staring at?" I snapped at him. 

"You, of course," he said with a crooked smile that I guess was supposed to  
dazzle me. I rolled my eyes and said: "Why don't you go back to one of your **?" 

"Hey, who do you think you are?" a person I recognized as Rosalie said. 

"I'm Bella Cullen, and if I were you I would keep my pretty little mouth shut," I said as a surge of anger went through me. 

"Why, you little-" 

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Emmett and Jasper growled at the same time. "We know what happened to Bella Swan, and if you speak one more word we will tell the whole school." I noticed that Edward, Rosalie, and the two blondes all over Edward paled. 

"Yes, we wouldn't want that to get out, would we?" I said with an evil grin. "And by the way, I would watch my back. She is not dead." And with that, Jasper, Emmett and I got up to throw out our lunch and head to class.


	8. Chapter 6

EPOV

I was walking into the Café toward my table when I saw three new kids. I had one of them in my classes. I believed his name was Casper or something like that.  
Oh well, who cares anyway? As I got closer to one of the new kids, a brunette girl turned around and my breath caught in my throat. She was sexy as hell. With her wavy brown hair and her golden eyes that shined with mirth, she was drop dead gorgeous.

I cleared my throat and said: "Hey there, sexy, how about we go and get to know each other a little better?" I hoped she got my double meaning behind it, because she would be a pretty hot bang.

"I'd rather not do it with a man-**," she snapped at me. I was completely  
baffled. No one had ever turned me down before. I regained my composer and sat down next to Jessica and Lauren, starting to make out with Lauren. A couple of minutes later I pulled away and she shot me a pout.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" she said in a voice that sounded like someone was dying.

"Not now," I said in a firm voice. And with that I turned to the hot brunette in front of me. I caught in a conversation with two of her friends.

"Jasper," she said, scolding him. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I'm sorry, but I completely forgot about…" the blonde headed boy whose name was Jasper said.

"Just try not to make a habit out of it," she said in a pleading voice. I  
started to wonder what was wrong. As I took a closer look at her I noticed that she didn't look normal.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the brunette snapped: "What are you staring at?"

I saw this as my chance to redeem myself. "Why, you of course," I said, shooting her my crooked smile that made all girls' knees weak.

"Why don't you go back to one of your **?" she snapped at me. I was  
completely shocked. No girl had ever spoken to me like that. Before I could  
say anything, Rose did.

"Who do you think you are?" she said angrily. I had to smirk, knowing that this ** was about to be put in her spot.

"My name is Bella Cullen, and if I were you I would keep my pretty little mouth shut," Bella said. I thought she had a beautiful name and I was happy to know hers.

"Why, you little-," Rose said before she was interrupted.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Jasper and a burly man growled out at the same time. "Speak one more word and we will tell the whole school what really  
happened to Bella Swan." At that the color drained from my face. How in the  
world did they know about Bella? I sighed as I started to think about her. Her beautiful brown hair and her chocolate eyes that showed the depth of her soul. Only I regretted bullying Bella out of me, Rose, Lauren, and Jessica. They thought that they did a good deed to the world by getting rid of her. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Bella and her friends getting up from the table.

"By the way," Bella said, turning around. "You might want to watch your backs. Bella is still alive, looking for revenge." At that I wanted to faint. Bella was alive. I wanted to get up of rejoice that she was still alive. Though I knew that I deserved every punishment she would throw at me, I hoped that one day she would forgive me.


	9. Authors note 3

**A/N:**

** The poll is now closed and I will open another one. This one is on whether or not Alice and Rosalie should get together with Emmett and Jasper. I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with them.**

**Here are the results for poll:**

**Edward 6**

**Seth 3**

**Jacob 2**

**Mike 0**


End file.
